


Good Toy

by princessglimmah



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Mistress, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, dom mermista, sub sea hawk, tied up sea hawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessglimmah/pseuds/princessglimmah
Summary: Sea Hawk has been spending way too much time away for Mermista's liking. She decides to show him just what he's been missing on.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Seamista Smut





	Good Toy

Mermista put the man's hands behind the back of the chair and started rolling the ropes around his wrists, gentle at first and then tightening the knot with a sudden pull, which made him jump in surprise. 

"Is this okay? You remember our safe word, right? You can use it at any time!" She asked, getting up to get a closer look at his face and Sea Hawk nodded. "Good. You're looking really good with that bandana in your mouth, you know? So quiet. Maybe you should use it like that more often." Mermista said playfully, placing a kiss on his partially opened lips.

She stood in front of him and started running her finger on his bare chest, her eyes following the movement and both stopping once she had her hand on the button of his jeans. She kneeled and stared back into his eyes, hands opening his button and zipper, and then she slowly pulled his pants down, exposing his white boxers.

"Hard for me already, Sebastian?" Mermista said, putting her hand on his member and squeezing it gently, sending shivers through his body. How could he not be, when he had the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen touching his body like that? She sat on his lap, legs spread open, and he knew at that moment that the tight sports shorts she was wearing that day weren't an accident. "I'm gonna remove this for just one second just so I can like, give you a kiss or whatever, but don't get used to me being so nice." The girl said, lowering his bandana and immediately placing a passionate kiss on his lips, holding his face with both hands. Sea Hawk kissed back, just as intensely, and he wished he could untie himself so he could run his hands all over her body. One of Mermista's hands left his face and held on to his hair, pulling him closer with the move. She was rocking her body back and forth on his volume, upping the pace with each move, which made them both start breathing faster and harder. 

"You're  _ so _ beautiful, dearest." He said after they both broke the kiss to grab some air.

"Ugh, stop that!" Mermista rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her blushing. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Time to put this back on before you ruin the mood." She said, placing the bandana back in Sea Hawk's mouth, which caused him to whimper. "Don't worry, this goes back but this comes off!" She said, pointing at his underwear, and couldn't help but smile when noticing his excitement.

Mermista got up from her boyfriend's lap and took off his underwear. The sight of his dick lifting up as she pulled his boxers down was always a very satisfying one, and it made her even more excited to just finish the damn preparation and get on with what she had planned for the night. She kneeled again and tied Sea Hawk's open legs to the legs of the chair. She got up and looked back at him, admiring her work. His messy hair, his hard dick and his tied body were all calling her, and part of her just wanted to take her shorts off and sit on his cock. But that wasn't the plan. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction just yet.

Sea Hawk had been a bit busier than usual these past few weeks. She knew it was for an important reason: him and Bow were working on bettering the technology and security of the ports in Salineas. But she also knew they'd sometimes just stay overtime to have a "Boys Night Out". It didn't bother her, quite the opposite, she could see Bow was a good influence for Sea Hawk and she could notice he was happy to have a friend as kind as the archer. But she couldn't help but feel a little weird to not have Sea Hawk's full attention to herself anymore. It wasn't jealousy, because she was too smart and independent to feel such an icky feeling. Still, it wouldn't hurt to remind her boyfriend just what he was missing out on whenever he was away for too long. 

"Look at you, so hard, so ready for me." Mermista said, approaching him and placing one hand on each of his thighs, getting her head closer to his neck and placing a kiss, then a nibble. Her kisses trailed down, reaching his nipples and then his stomach and the closer her head got to his dick, the heavier his breath got. She grabbed his member and licked it from bottom to top, then stood back on her feet and looked at Sea Hawk, wiping a drop of sweat from his forehead with her thumb. "It's such a shame it won't be put to use unless I decide to." 

She turned her back to him, satisfied with the confused expression she had left on his face and with the muffled mumbles coming from behind the bandana.

"You haven't been a good boy lately, Sebastian. You've been spending so much time away and leaving me all alone…" She said dramatically while bending over to reach for something under the bed, ass strategically arched in Sea Hawk's camp of vision. She grabbed a wooden box from under the bed, placed it over the mattress and opened it with a passcode. "But everything has its advantages. You know, I was keeping this for us to use at a special occasion but I just couldn't resist."

Mermista got a black vibrator out and put the box back under her bed. She sat on the mattress, analyzing the toy she was holding, playfully, then looked at her tied up boyfriend with mischief in her eyes, putting the object back on the bed and started unbuttoning her flannel shirt, eyes still locked on his. She didn't fully remove it, instead leaving it open enough that part of her boobs were exposed, but her chest wasn't fully bare. Sea Hawk couldn't help but blush staring at his incredibly hot girlfriend, barely believing how lucky he was. She then proceeded into taking off her shorts, leaving her only in a lace red underwear that matched the color of her flannel. Even from a distance he could tell how wet she was.

"Fuu, Mmmrmsta, yuur su fuuin' hut!" 

"I'm sorry, did you wanna say something?" Mermista approached and lowered his bandana.

"I said you are  _ so fucking hot _ ." He growled in a low deep tone Mermista only heard him use in the bedroom and it made her even more aroused. He was trying to get closer to her but she pushed him back to the chair.

"Not yet, Sebastian. Be patient. You've left me waiting for you for a whole week! Now it's your turn to wait!" She started putting back the bandana but stopped to hear what else he had to say.

"C'mon Misty, look at me! Give a poor man some help here!" He said, looking from his dick to her face, a little flustered.

"Aw, look at you. So needy, just the way I wanted you to be, just like I knew you'd be!" She said, nibbling on his ear lobe and then whispering. "How much do you want me to fuck your cock with my mouth, huh? How much do you need it?"

"So much, Misty. I want you so much!" He whispered back, rubbing his face on hers.

"Then beg for it! Say "Can you please suck me, Mistress?" 

"C-can you please suck me, Mistress?"

"Good boy! Let me know when you're close, okay?"

He nodded in response and she pulled his chair a bit closer to the bed and then kneeled next to it.

Mermista started stroking him, and he felt a rush run through his body.  _ Finally _ , he thought as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his breathing heavier with every stroke. Stars, he had missed this feeling! He looked down at Mermista again, her eyes sparkling as she licked the head of his cock and started sucking on it, and he let out a loud growl. The anticipation had been killing him. She felt so good around him and he wished he could tug her hair and pull her even deeper, and he tried to use his tied feet to help him lift his lap a little. Mermista must have noticed what he wanted, because she pushed his lap back with one hand and smiled at him, repositioning herself to the middle of his open legs. She put his full length on her mouth, caressing his balls with one hand and holding his thigh with the other, letting out little moans on his shaft, driving him crazy.

"Mist-Mistress, I'm v-very close!" He breathed, his hands holding the back of the chair, getting ready for the orgasm that wouldn't take long. But then, he felt his girlfriend's mouth slowly let go of his cock and looked back at her in confusion.

"You thought you were gonna be rewarded this easily, my toy?" She said, cleaning her lips with her thumb. "You're here to satisfy  _ me  _ tonight, however  _ I  _ please. Did you not understand that?" She kissed her boyfriend's freckled cheeks and turned her back to him, walking towards the bed and grabbing the black vibrator.

Mermista laid with her back on a high pile of pillows on the headboard. She stared at him after making herself comfortable, his breathing still heavy and he seemed more eager than never to let go of the ropes. It was such a beautiful sight, to see him so vulnerable, and she never expected it would turn her on as much as it did.

"Do you think you can hold on a little longer for me?" She asked, a bit more sweet and reassuring.

"Always, dearest! Anything for you!" He said, trying to control his heavy breathing.

"Good toy!" She smirked and turned on the vibrator. "Now maybe if you keep being so good you can replace this toy soon!  _ ah! _ " Mermista moaned when the vibrator touched her through her panties and her eyes rolled in satisfaction. 

All this talking and playing also left her feeling hornier than she felt in a long time. The feeling of the vibrations running through her clit was always really good, but it did not compare to how she felt at that moment, knowing her just as horny lover was right on the other side of the bed, watching her body turn, wishing he could touch her. She could feel him staring at her even with her eyes closed, and she could hear his breathing was heavy again. She looked at him again and confirmed all of her suspicions.

"Fuck Misty, this is mean of you! So fucking mean! Stars, I hate these fucking ropes."

"Aw you wish you could be here right now, Sebastian? Touching me, kissing me, licking my whole body? Or at least that you,  _ aah! _ , could be touching yourself right now while you watch,  _ fuck! _ , while you watch me?" She said, while pulling back the rest of her shirt and squeezing her own breast with her free hand. She pressed a button on the vibrator and it stopped, and she put the toy to the side so she could remove the rest of her clothes, throwing them in Sea Hawk's direction. "Tell me what would you be doing if you were here?" She turned the toy on again on a higher setting this time, and moved her other hand back to pinch her nipples.

"I'd have my fingers inside of you by now. One, then two, upping the pace, finding that sweet, sweet spot you like." He breathed deeply.

"Like this?" She ran her hand from her nipples through her stomach and caressed her inner thigh, and then moved a finger inside her pussy, letting out a soft moan with the move. She slowly explored herself before adding a second finger and twisting on the bed. She had to give props to Sea Hawk for being good in bed, but damn, did she know how to fuck herself too. 

"Just like that, my Mistress!" Sea Hawk's desire had reached a desperate level now. His dick almost ached to be touched and hearing Mermista's now very loud moans was driving him over the edge again. He wanted to cum right there, watching her, but he couldn't. And he was trying, lightly bouncing himself on the chair, but it had no effect. It was driving him wild.

"Stars, I'm so fucking close, babe. You've been so good to me today, Sebastian. Such a good  _ hmmm  _ such a good toy!  _ fuck! fuck!! FU!"  _

And right there she melted, her whole body twitching with the electricity sent by her orgasm, her legs shaking, her fingers slowly moving while she felt her walls tightening and with every gentle move more shivers ran through everything. 

"Mis-Mistress, I..." Sea Hawk pleaded, puppy eyes and pounding chest.

"Do you wanna cum too, Sebastian?" Mermista said, lifting herself a bit to have a better look at him.

"Can I? Yes Mistress, can you please help me cum?" He looked exhausted and yet so handsome.

"Of course you can!" She said, getting off the bed and walking towards the chair. "You did so well. I'm so proud of you!" She kissed his lips very softly, and ran her hand through his hair. "Are your wrists okay? Do you think you can stay like this a bit more while I reward you? It's okay if you can't!"

"I'm good! I just… I really need to cum!" He almost begged and Mermista smiled.

"Very well then!" She said, circling her finger through the tip of his sensitive cock, which made him choke.

Mermista stood over his lap, adjusted his dick to meet her hole and let him fill her in one movement, and both of them let out a moan at the same time. Stars, she had missed that feeling. She started slowly moving her hips and she could tell just how much Sea Hawk had been craving that by how much he was moaning already.

"I-I don't think I'll be able to last long!" Sea Hawk breathed in between moans, barely understandable.

"It's okay, I don't think I will either! ah _! _ " Mermista said, rocking her body so her clit could touch his skin, one of her hands grabbing him by the hair and placing his lips on her neck, the other scratching what she could access of his back. The feeling of his mustache gave her a tingly sensation that she loved, and the bites he was placing on her neck made her breathless. 

" _ ah! fuck! Mistress, can I please come? _ " 

Before Mermista could say yes, Sea Hawk growled louder than she had ever heard and she felt the cold wet wave reach her insides, the feeling bringing her to her own orgasm as well, and she screamed. She tightened the grip on his body and pulled his head back to face her, staring at him for a moment before kissing him with all the passion she had. 

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I tried but I couldn't hold back." Sea Hawk said, looking down a bit embarrassed once they were done kissing.

"Hey! Listen to me!" She held his chin up to look back at her. "You did  _ so _ well! This was amazing and everything I needed! I might end up just sending you to spend time with Bow more often if we can play like this whenever you come back!" She giggled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you so much, Mermista. I truly do. I'll make more time for you" His eyes were soft and a bit tired, and they were so beautiful.

"I love you too and don't worry about it, you know I'm just kidding! Now c'mon, let's get you untied and cleaned up and I'll give you some cuddles, okay? You did really, really well for a first time edging! I don't think I would've been able to hold on that long!" 

"Well, I guess we gotta try it out to find out!" He smirked, and Mermista felt her whole body become hot.

"You're an idiot!" She said, getting out of his lap and starting to untie his body, placing kisses in every part of his skin where the rope had left a mark.

" _ Your _ idiot!" Sea Hawk giggled and Mermista helped him get up from the chair. "Got energy for some shower sex?"

"Ugh why are you like this?" Mermista rolled her eyes and picked up her boyfriend. "Let's do it!"

"SHOWER ADVENTCHA!" 

"SHUT UP!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for some friends on a little secret society and ended up liking it enough to upload it here. Huge thanks to alysurr for the idea for the name and everyone else who helped me come up with ideas! This is my first ever smut, so comments are highly appreciated! Also excuse any grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language. Hope you enjoyed it! x


End file.
